Kanda in Wonderland
by SeptemberIvy
Summary: Kanda is meditating within a forest when a voice calling out: "I'm late. I'm late. I'm oh so very late!" interupts him. Little does Kanda know he is falling into the depths of a world that he never thought existed. May contain future pairings.


A deep breath flowed gently past his pale lips. The thick tree leaves above him filtered the sunlight around his body like a kaleidoscope. The dark green grass was soft against his skin. A breeze blew by, shifting the leaves above and surrounding him. His bangs tickling his forehead as the long midnight blue hair joined the breeze and flowed with the current. Peaceful, that's what this was, pure silence except for the noise of the earth. Another lungful of air exited his mouth as he focused on his breathing and relieving his mind of stress and thoughts.

His 'father' Tiedoll, had wanted to go out on a picnic with the 'family' (Tiedoll was the only one to call it that). Tiedoll had gotten distracted in some meadow and stopped everything because he had to sketch it. Marie decided to stick along with him and in the end, Kanda ended up sitting on the ground with Chaoji, who was reading a book. Kanda never even liked Chaoji to begin with, he always got on his nerves about one thing or another, typically because he got so opinionated and was very judgmental. Chaoji noticing Kanda began to try to talk to him. More and more irritated Kanda had grown. He didn't even want to be here. At that stupid picnic that wasn't even a picnic. Finally, after having had enough of it all he got up and left into the forest to meditate.

A small scuttle to his left made it a bit difficult to concentrate and drew his mind back into reality. A twig broke. It's probably just some deer or bunny.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late. I'm oh so very late!" A voice yelled out from his left.

Kanda's eyes snapped open and turned towards the noise. A low growl emanated from deep within his throat, his eyebrows knitting together. Nothing followed after the voice, no more twigs crackling. Waving it off as his imagination he closed his eyes again, attempting to regain some peace.

"I knew I would get lost! Look at the time I'm very late!"

Someone had dared to ruin his meditation. Opening his eyes, the sound of leaves crunching and sticks being tossed followed after. A glimpse of a boy running clad in white stood out against the dark green scenery. Typically Kanda wouldn't have been interested in it at all and would have just ignored it, except for the glimpse of what seemed to be bunny ears on the boys white head.

'What the…'? Was the only thought that managed to pass through Kanda's irritated mind. Why is there someone running in this forest? He was in the middle of nowhere and what is this person late for anyway? Kanda stood up, brushing dirt and sticks from his pants. Stepping forward he headed to the faint path that the subject of his thoughts went on. Looking down it in the direction the white boy… or girl, (Whatever it was. Kanda was pretty sure it was a boy judging by the voice) was running.

Another flash of white slid into his vision as the boy appeared from behind a tree turned again to the right before disappearing behind trees and bushes. Only then to appear once more going left. Kanda took off at a trot following after him, fallen leaves mashed underneath his black boots. Curiosity began to nag at his mind as to what was going on. Sure. It wasn't any of his business and normally he wouldn't care, but after his meditative state was ruined. No way was he missing out on punching the idiot who ruined it. Turning left in what looked to be the right direction, he saw the boy. Yes. It was a boy. He was wearing pants after all and no women during this time wore pants.

"OI! Get back here!" Kanda called out to the rabbit. Only to see that the boy picked up pace and was running even faster. He kept his eyes trained on the sight of white as it leapt over logs and small bushes, rocks and tree branches. Kanda swatted branches out of his way, giving chase while clutching his hand over his sword. Finally, the boy pushed his way through some bushes straight towards a tree.

And he suddenly disappeared.

Kanda, very perplexed headed forward, jogging through the bushes. He put his right foot down, only to find… Nothing, nothing under his foot. His weight tipped forward as his foot fell into something and before he knew what was going on. He fell through a great big gaping hole in the ground at the bottom of the tree. He let out a yell as he began to fall. Deeper. And Deeper. Into the blackness that was the hole.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o

What do you think? Keep going? Leave it be? I just got the idea of Kanda playing as Alice in Wonderland and decided to write it. Let me know what you think I should do!


End file.
